Albion el pais de las tormentas
by YK-drone
Summary: Dos ladrones han entrado al reino de equestria. uno a robado los tesoros de esta para sus propios planes , el otro sera enviado a recuperarlos. y en el camino un reino cambiara para siempre
1. Chapter 1

El calabozo no era particularmente incomodo, es más, todo lo contrario. Su ocupante tenía suficiente espacio para caminar en círculos en la húmeda y oscura celda en la que se encontraba, dentro había una cama cuyo colchón era de paja nueva y limpia a lado de la cual se situaba un pequeño buro de dos cajones y al fondo una mesa de madera enmohecida, las paredes de solida roca estaban libres de cadenas y grilletes o de cualquier marca que el antiguo ocupante pudiera haber dejado, Incluso tenía un pequeño baño en un rincón y no solo un cubo como normalmente debería ser. Dentro un pony marrón y crin negra como el carbón permanecía sentado en el suelo de la celda justo en el centro. No había probado la comida que momentos antes le proporcionaron sus carceleros, había revisado los muebles del lugar pero no había hecho uso de ninguno. Lo único que hacía era observar con sus ojos negros llenos de duda cada detalle del cuarto como si buscara algo. Estaba seguro que la comida no estaba envenenada, si sus captores lo quisieran muerto no tendrían más que haberle cortado el cuello cuando lo atraparon, ni tampoco creía que los muebles dentro del lugar tuvieran algún truco pues los había revisado en cuanto entro. Cierto la celda no era un hotel, pero tampoco parecía un lugar destinado a someterlo.

Él se encontraba en Equestria, y sabía que los lugareños no acostumbraban usar la violencia y cosas como el maltrato eran un tema intocable. Pero tratar a un prisionero con tanta amabilidad, a alguien que trato de robar a las mismísimas princesas, simplemente no tenía sentido, ningún reino por mas amor y tolerancia que predique soportaría eso. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, sentado en una celda que estaba mejor equipada que muchas posadas que había visitado, con cada parte de su ser diciéndole que algo estaba mal, quizá y esa sea la función del lugar volverlo loco, un paranoico.

Estaba meditando en esta posibilidad cuando detrás de él se abrió la puerta de su prisión. Un par de enormes unicornios blancos que vestían una armadura dorada entraron, sin titubeos y con voz firme ordenaron _- levántate, las princesas desean verte –_ acto seguido ambos hicieron brillar sus cuernos y lo obligaron a levantarse. _- seguramente las princesas desean ver mi castigo o peor administrarlo –_ pensaba mientras acompañaba a los guardias por un corredor cuya única iluminación eran unas gemas resplandecientes en el suelo.

Mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar cómo era que había acabado así.

Entrar a Canterlot no le fue muy difícil. Bastó con simular ser un encargado de la limpieza de las calles para ser ignorado por los residentes. Entrar al castillo le supuso un mayor reto. Toda la estructura estaba recubierta de signos mágicos los cuales impedían que extraños pudieran introducirse sin permiso. Los más sencillos solo hacían olvidar a los curiosos lo que buscaban. Pero los más elaborados eran capaces de dar un choque eléctrico lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir a un dragón. Para solventar este problema uso un cuerno de changeling y comenzó a trazar nuevas marcas sobre los signos mágicos, esto con el fin de alterar la magia que poseían. Claro podría parecer una tarea sencilla pero cualquier línea mal colocada podría provocar que toda la energía del signo mágico le explotara en la cara, literalmente ya que uso su boca para sostener su herramienta. Una vez neutralizada la magia exterior del castillo, entro en él y ahí fue cuando todo salio mal. Se dirigió como una flecha directo a la sala donde se suponía se guardaran los tesoros de equestria. No le importo activar ninguna trampa, sabía que no había ninguna o al menos eso le dijo su contacto, el cual también le había dicho acerca de los tesoros que le aguardaban dentro. Si no se hubiera cegado ante la posibilidad de robarlos quizá hubiera notado que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En cuanto toco la puerta que buscaba, una descarga le atravesó el cuerpo arrogándolo varios metros, justo en ese momento varios guardias abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a llenar la sala donde se encontraba. A pesar de estar adolorido logro incorporarse para tratar de huir y por poco lo logra, evito a los guardias que entraron a todo galope para tratar de detenerle pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida un par de manchas negras y purpuras cayeron sobre él. Para cuando recobro el sentido estaba en esa extraña celda.

Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos apenas y noto que llegaron a una enorme puerta de mármol perfectamente pulida y sin rastro de deterioro, algo que tampoco encajaba muy bien con un calabozo. Al observarla el pony marrón no pudo evitar soltar un silbido como señal de sorpresa y acto seguido decir _–y bien muchachos díganme, ¿que "regalo" me prepararon las princesas?, porque a juzgar por la lujosa habitación donde me tenían parece que mi comodidad les es importante – _ como respuesta dos pares de ojos voltearon a verlo, un par de ojos dorados y otro azules que apenas denotaban emoción alguna le ordenaron _– entra, las princesas te esperan -_ . _– vamos colegas, prometo fingir sorpresa –_ les replico con un tono de broma, sabía que no le dirían nada, conocía a los de su tipo, tipos duros como la piedra y seguramente igual de listos, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta decidió que lo mejor era terminar con todo aquello y atravesar la puerta.

Dentro, la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de una enorme mesa redonda de cristal en el centro. Él se encontraba de un lado de la mesa mientras que del otro se podía ver la sombra de las alicornios gobernantes de ecuestria. Como si la habitación respondiera a la situación dos gemas en el techo comenzaron a brillar iluminando el cuarto. La alicornio blanca fue la primera en hablar –_bienvenido Soul Forge, soy Celestia y la que está a mi lado es Luna ambas somos hermanas y las gobernantes de este reino. Seguramente pensaras que estamos aquí para asegurarnos que recibas tu castigo por tus crímenes pero no es así-_ . Esto sí que lo tomo por sorpresa, la gobernante no solo no quería cortarle la cabeza lo cual consideraba un hecho sino que además ella sabía su nombre su verdadero nombre. Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento y miro con detenimiento a la soberana, era hermosa mucho más que cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto antes, su pelaje era más blanco que las nubes con una crin multicolor que opacaria a las luces del norte. simplemente no tenía palabras para poder describirla y su mirada, poseía unos ojos que no solo transmitían paz y seguridad sino que también sabiduría. Por un momento estuvo a punto de arrodillarse ante ella.-lamento que nuestro encuentro sea en estas circunstancias pero espero entiendas que la gravedad de la situación lo amerita. Así que me gustaría ir directo al punto, hemos quedado sorprendidas por tu habilidad para entrar al castillo y te eh traído aquí porque me gustaría contratar tus servicios.

_-Nos gustaría que recuperaras algo por nosotras. Si aceptas, se te otorgara el perdón por tus crímenes y se te permitirá vivir en Equestria si es que lo deseas. Si te niegas, eres libre de volver a tu celda, se te brindara lo que necesites pero jamás la abandonaras, ese es el castigo por tu crimen. Así que dime ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-_

Entonces estas eran sus opciones. Aceptar y ser libre o negarse y vivir encerrado. Cualquiera diría que es una decisión fácil, pero este tipo de decisiones son las que siempre tienen truco. Además de que aún tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal. Aunque tenía que admitir que existía cierta gracia en el asunto "un ladrón recuperando algo" Des pues de meditar un momento la propuesta de la princesa Celestia, Soul Forge suspiro y procedió a contestar.

_- acepto, pero con una condición, quiero veinte mil gemas. -_

-¡Pequeño insolente!- grito Luna la cual había estado en silencio hasta ahora. Su pelaje era oscuro y su crin era negra y azul como una noche despejada. – ¡Mi hermana acaba de ofrecerte tu libertad y un nuevo comienzo, y tú tienes el descaro de pedir más! - termino de decir la princesa mientras clavaba unos ojos similares a los de su hermana más sin embargo llenos de ira y frustración.

_- Ser libre y pobre no me interesa - replico _

_- Tranquilízate hermana – retomo la palabra Celestia – muy bien acepto. Lo que deseo que recuperes son " los elementos de la armonía" –_


	2. Chapter 2

Después de decir que los elementos de la armonía habían sido robados un silencio se apodero de la sala.

Fue Soul Forge quien lo rompió preguntando.

_.- ¿hace cuánto sucedió princesa? –_

_.- exactamente hace 3 días, no tenemos idea de cómo lo hizo, la única evidencia que dejo fue un poco de arcilla en la sala donde se guardaban. Nadie vio ni escucho nada tampoco. Y la única pista que tenemos es la de un dirigible que fue robado en Las pegasus y que partió rumbo al sur. - concluyo la princesa._

_.- ¿y por qué no ordeno la búsqueda del ladrón a su guardia majestad? -_ pregunto en tono suspicaz Soul

- Como debes imaginar debido a la naturaleza de la situación, no puedo permitir que mi pueblo y en especial los reinos vecinos se enteren de lo sucedido. Esa es la razón por la cual es necesario alguien con…. tus habilidades -

Soul Forge agacho la cabeza unos segundo como si meditara algo después de lo cual la levanto y dirigiéndola a las princesas _– sí es verdad que se dirigió al sur aún tenemos tiempo de interceptarlo pero debo partir cuanto antes su Majestad-_

._-Lo sé y partirán cuanto antes, las portadoras te acompañaran para ayudarte en tu búsqueda y están al tanto de la situación. Pero antes quiero que me jures que las cuidaras con tu vida si es necesario. –_

_.- su majestad no creo que sea necesario. Me movería con más velocidad por mi cuenta además de que llamaría la atención viajando en grupo- ._

_- aun así te acompañaran. Estoy segura que necesitaras su ayuda - _

Una vez más se veía acorralado. Desde que aquel viejo le hablara de los tesoros de Canterlot y la manera de obtenerlos, parecía que había perdido el control de su vida. Aceptando en robarlos, aceptando trabajar para las princesas y ahora aceptando ser niñera de los ponis destinados muy posiblemente a vigilarlo.

._-Muy bien Su Majestad Yo Soul Forge juro con mi vida proteger a los elementos de la armonía -_

Después de un momento. – muy bien te creo. Saldrán al amanecer. Lamentablemente deberás volver a tu celda ya que no puedo permitir que nadie en el palacio te vea. Te sugiero descanses, si necesitas algo los guardias tienen órdenes de proveértelo – y dicho esto la princesa Celestia se levantó y abandono la sala seguida de cerca por su hermana. La cual se detuvo un momento a lado de Soul para susurrarle

_- por tu bien espero que cumplas tu palabra o descubrirás lo temible que es la noche –_ acto seguido abandono el lugar siguiendo a su hermana.

Ambas hermanas subían por unas largas escaleras en espiral mientras discutían acerca de la situación.

._- hermana no creo que este plan sea adecuado. Mi guardia es más que capaz de resolver este problema. Creo que los subestimas al darle esta misión a un completo desconocido, que dicho sea de paso, me obligaste a engañar para poder capturarlo – _

._- hermana, aun estas molesta por haber tenido que disfrazarte de anciano. En lo personal creo que hiciste una actuación magnifica bastante natural en mi opinión –_ contesto Celestia dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Luna siempre encontraba frustrante que su hermana bromeara en momentos serios.

Al notar la incomodidad en el rostro de su hermana Celestia decidió completar en tono serio _- yo no dudo que sean capaces pero tú misma lo viste, la arcilla que encontramos tenia restos de magia, una magia muy similar a la nuestra. Si él ha comenyzado a moverse, entonces resolver este problema necesitara a alguien que conozca el lugar y sea capaz de moverse con fluidez-_

_-Además él no es un desconocido del todo–_ Las hermanas seguían discutiendo y mientras más subían por las escaleras más tensión se notaba entre ellas.

._- muy bien hermana puede que tú sepas algo acerca del joven ladrón. Pero aun así confías demasiado en él. Enviar a las portadoras en esta misión protegidas solo por un poni, habilidoso es verdad pero al fin solo un poni, es demasiado riesgoso. Acaso no te importa su seguridad, no es tu preciada estudiante uno de ellos. Si es quien sospechamos su vida realmente correrá peligro, él no es como Discord o Chrysalis él no dudara en matarlas si las encuentra-_

Luna sabía que esto último había sido un golpe bajo pero en verdad quería que su hermana entrara en razón y le permitiera enviar una fuerza mayor para proteger a las portadoras.

Después de escuchar a su pequeña hermana, Celestia se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones antes del final de las escales y del calabozo y con una voz carente de emoción replico a su hermana._ – No Luna, yo me preocupo por todos y cada uno de mis pequeños ponis. Pero no dudare en hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger Equestria -_ dicho esto la princesa del sol abandono el lugar revelando que la entrada al calabozo no era más que una enorme puerta de roca en la montaña. Con Canterlot debajo de ella.

Pasado un momento Luna paso a lado de su hermana y acto seguido levanto vuelo hacia la inmensidad de la noche mientras decía para si _– espero que sepas lo que haces hermana -_

._- Yo también lo espero-_ y la princesa del sol voló hacia su castillo en Canterlot.


End file.
